Happiness
by princess smiles
Summary: A Zack and Aerith Story to a Happy Ending  [[Chapter 3: Something To Hope For  Up!]] It was obvious that the two were meant to be they always seem to find their way back to each other. After all, he was her first love, right? Finale!
1. Prologue

**Happiness: A Zack & Aerith Story to a Happy Ending**

_The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for._

_ Allan K. Chalmers_


	2. Something To Do

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but these pennies in my pocket. Which will probably be stolen by Yuffie. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We all live with the objective of being happy; our lives are all different and yet the same._

_Anne Frank_

**Chapter 1: Something To Do**

"I can't believe what's happenin'. The boy's finally tying the knot! I still remember when he was too scared to even show his face to her…"

"He's come a long way. And has a little bit more to go through…. but I think Cloud will be alright."

"Ya know Aerith, Cloud's a big boy now; he can take care of himself."

"I know, Zack, I just ...I just want to make sure he finds happiness. He deserves it so much."

"Ain't today supposed to be one of his happiest days ever?" The Cetra giggled at his question.

"Of course!" The two returned to watching the day's big event on the Planet, which happened to be Cloud Strife's marriage to Tifa Lockheart. The wedding had been well planned out, although originally the two had wanted a small wedding, you couldn't well expect to save the world twice and have such a thing. Naturally, those most expected to come showed up, but the (good) acquaintances they had made along their journey to stop Sephiroth the first time had shown up as well. And even the President himself, along with his trusty Turks, graced his presence to the almost newlyweds. And though they weren't there physically, Cloud knew that Aerith and Zack were watching.

As both of them continued to watch the wedding unfold, during the exchanging of vows, Aerith had let out a small sigh. She didn't have any regrets about her choices in the past life, but she couldn't help but think about what could have happened … if only…perhaps…?

Zack could somewhat sense what the Cetra was thinking. The two of them had their lives cut short so early; they had barely begun to experience life itself. Surely, if the unfortunate events that came upon him didn't happen, he would have probably married her. She was the only girl who he felt so strongly for…but fate…

"You would have looked beautiful in a wedding dress" he said to her, awaking her from her thoughts.

"You think so?" she asked, emerald eyes gleaming with laughter.

"I know so! You'd been a perfect bride-to-be! I would have married ya'."

"Oh? Who said I wanted to be a Mrs. Fair?" Aerith playfully replied, poking the raven haired SOLDIER lightly in his ribs. In return he pouted at her words.

"Aww, I'm hurt Aerith." He said, putting his hand over his heart for emphasis.

"Marriage is a commitment, Zack. You know the phrase 'till death do us part?'"

"And who said I couldn't commit? Why wouldn't I have wanted to stay with such a great girl like you?" The brunette gave him a small smile, and then giggled.

"Well, Zack, I suppose you would have made an excellent Mr. Gainsborough." He raised his eyebrows at that statement.

The day progressed; Yuffie fought to catch Tifa's bouquet (injuring many innocent bystanders in the process) then gave our favorite ex-Turk filled with demons a somewhat suggestive look; Reno accidentally caught Tifa's garter and began asking his fellow employees if there was any sort of way to reverse this "curse" bestowed onto him; Cloud received lectures by Barret and Cid about being married; the bride told her ring-bearer that tomorrow he would also share her new last name; everyone simply took delight in celebrating the event.

**Four months later**

You could never keep track of time in the Lifestream; there were no days or nights, hours or seconds: time was not a factor there. Not so long after Cloud's wedding, Zack began to fade, till he eventually disappeared. She knew he couldn't stay with her forever, but she wished that she had had a chance to say goodbye properly. Between Cloud's visits (which became less and less), the Cetra tried to keep busy. But even so, she found herself becoming just a little lonely without Zack's presence. Because of there being no sort of time in the Lifestream, she couldn't exactly tell how long he'd been gone… was it hours ago or maybe a couple of days?

Ilfana visited with her daughter not too long ago, or maybe it was, Aerith, became irritated with the time issue. She asked if she was ready to go to the Promised Land.

"I want to stay until I know he finds happiness…."

"Very well. But you must go right after he does. The Planet is waiting for your return."

"Mother…" Aerith began, finding it still somewhat strange to call her this after all her years with Elmyra, "The Promised Land…. What is it like?"

"The Promised Land… is a place filled with your heart's desires. Everyone has their own desires; therefore, your idea of the Promised Land may not be my idea of the Promised Land. However, happiness is always found there."

"I'm not sure I understand…" she replied, fiddling with the end of her light brown braid.

"When you reach it, you will understand my words." The two chatted about other things irrelevant to the subject until it was time for her mother to return.

Happiness.

Well, she wanted to be happy. It was so hard though, everything that had brought her joy was almost out of reach… What her heart yearned for, she couldn't have anymore. She contemplated on the meaning of words until a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Aerith?"

It was Cloud. He was visiting her church.

"Aerith?" he called again. She appeared behind him, answering his call.

"I'm here." He turned around and gave her a small smile. But his eyes they looked… tired? Upset? Sad? No… he was…worried. "Is something the matter?"

"No… well… yes….It's just that…" the blond started but gave out a frustrated grunt running his hand through his gravity defying hair.

"Cloud?"

"Tifa is… Tifa, she's….." he started blubbering out, somewhat choking on his words.

"Did something happen to Tifa?" she asked, her voice tinged with concern.

"She's pregnant."

The ancient gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Tifa was going to have a baby! She squealed with glee.

"Oh Cloud," she said jumping with excitement reaching out for his hands, "That's great news!!! You're going to be a father!" She smiled brightly at him, but her smile faded when she saw that he was not as excited as he should have been. "Aren't you… happy?"

"Sure I am… At least… I was."

Aerith released her grip from his hands, and Cloud sat at the edge of small pool of healing water, made a little less than 2 years ago. "I'm going to be a… a father, Aerith."

"But you're already like a father to Denzel. Why are you so worried?" Cloud shifted at when she ask that.

"Denzel is… my son, but… He wasn't always mine… This kid of mine… I'll have to start from scratch…I barely knew my father." Aerith sighed and sat next to him, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. "What if I-

"You'll be fine Cloud. Your child will be fine too. Remember Cloud, Tifa has to raise the baby too!" she joked, causing the warrior to smirk a bit. "But really, everything will be fine. I promise. Just do the best as you can."

"The best that I can?" he repeated looking into his own reflection in the water.

"Of course! What else can you do?"

With that said and done, the two friends continued unto other conversations about the happenings of their comrades, and how well Cloud's family was coming along. With Aerith's words of encouragement, Cloud began preparing himself for his next big task at hand. And Aerith was happy to have done something for his and her own happiness.

_Author's Note:_

_Yay! My first FF story ever! This idea has been stuck in my mind for ages I have to let it out! Please lemme know how you like the story so far I haven't gotten to the juicy part yet!_


	3. Something To Love

_A/N: Many thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and those who read it too!_

_**C2-Chikaru**__: Yeah, the Crisis Core videos totally hooked and sank me into this couple I was pro Zack x Aerith before that, but that sealed the deal. And they are so cute together! _

_**MyIncentive**__: lol, yay for Cloti! And I would LOVE to see more Zack x Aerith stories too!_

_**ghikiJ**__: The Lifestream seems like a rather boring place for poor Aerith, everyone's gotta go sometime, it'll suck knowing when they go she'll just be kinda lonely._

_**Yumerin**__: \o/ I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter too! _

_Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing, since Yuffie stole it from me._

* * *

_There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved._

_- George Sand_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something To Love**

So many things had happened while she stayed in the depths of the Lifestream. Aerith was reunited with past acquaintances, friends, her first love… even enemies.

His will was very strong; strong enough to escape the grasp of the Life Stream twice, but the Planet would not allow for a third time. The flower maiden herself saw the Planet generate his demise; he would not go without a struggle, yet, in the midst of it all, Aerith recalled Zack's stories of the ex-general when his sanity intact. She remembered how pained Zack would look when he spoke of his former friend. Despite the terrible things silver-haired man had done, she couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for him, and thus the Cetra made a small prayer that even he too could find peace, wherever he might end up. Maybe even a piece of happiness, as well.

His remnants were about the only visitors in the Lifestream now, aside from her blood mother; everyone else had gone. The three kept her busy though: always full of energy and questions. Aerith thought is was simply adorable that they had given her the title of "Mother", though she felt she played more of a role of a big sister. Nevertheless, she enjoyed their company. However, she knew that they too would soon fade into the Lifestream, or she would be taken into the Promise Land first. The fact that only Cetra would go there made her heart sink just a little, especially when the three boys proclaimed their love for their "Mother". But her own mother's words, she chose to believe in.

Cloud would stop by her church every now and then, with news on Tifa's development, her constant mood swings and 3 am cravings, the children's schooling, and updates on the other member's doings. It was humorous to the flower girl how the 2-time world hero could panic so easily over the birth of his own child. Most of her advice was usually just words of comfort, and education about the female species when they are in pregnancy. Though it was very difficult to keep from giggling when she would have Cloud practice what he would say and do when his wife was in labor. Zack would never let the blonde live this situation down at all, had he the opportunity to see this. As Tifa's final stages of pregnancy arrived, Cloud's visits halted.

Meanwhile, Aerith desperately held on tight to these stories and memories of her friends, because she could herself gradually losing them... a sign that she would not be able to roam her church or the Lifestream much longer. The very last visit from her mother had been rather silent and the smile she had given her was rather sad.

Recently, she decided to stay put in her church, with the flowers as companions. They had blossomed around parts of the pool, all happily leaning towards the sources of light that glittered from the ceiling. The summer skies had been incredibly blue this season. Often she found her self reminiscing of her youth, and how this church had really been the beginning of her life. Maybe the church had saved her from loneliness because she nurtured it's flowers. Whatever the case was, she was deeply going to miss it.

A loud motor outside startled Aerith from her daydreaming… she knew the sound of Fenrir, but this one was different… somewhat heavier. Pausing to see what would happen next, she glanced at the church doors, which then creaked open to reveal…

"Cloud!" she exclaimed immediately. He responded with a small and a nod, before opening the door further, holding out for another person. "Tifa?"

Cradling a small bundle in her arms, the ebony-haired fighter in question came in, cinnamon colored eyes surveying the area. Her husband followed behind, leading Tifa by the waist to the pink-clad figure. When the two of them made their way to her, Cloud made a notion to Tifa. She moved her arms to where one could get a good view of what she was holding.

The first glance she got, the ancient smiled, letting out a small "aww" in the process. He was sleeping, the little one, but Aerith could tell what features he had acquired. Tifa's smile, Cloud's nose, Tifa's hair color, but it was definitely not her hair type. She giggled at the thought of the baby's hair when he grew older. Suddenly Tifa took in a large breath.

"Aerith," she began," I can't see you but… I can feel you here." Though these words were true, the bartender's eyes met with her friend's green ones. Cloud simply looked at the two, and could tell Aerith was overjoyed with Tifa's presence. "I know that because, you're always here, with Cloud and I… with all of us. Always helping whatever way you can. Words can't explain how grateful I am to you." Tears started to form in her ruby eyes, and seeing her friend cry like so made Aerith begin to well up some of her own. "Thank you so much…" Tifa blinked back her own tears, and looked down to her son to distract her for actually crying, but Aerith let the crystalline drops roll down her cheeks.

How she wished she could embrace the martial artist! Or at least speak to her. Something. Anything! Just to let her know how much that meant to her.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked, concerned about Aerith's emotional state.

"I'm alright," the two girls answered at the same time.

The brunette laughed when Cloud became startled at his wife's response. "I'm so happy," Aerith said resting her hand on his shoulder. "To get to see you and Tifa, and your baby… I'm overjoyed! Oh! You haven't even told me his na-"

"Zachariah Vincent Strife," Tifa said softly.

"That's his name," the warrior added.

"He would have been so honored…." She responded, gently stroking the infant's cheek with her fingers. Little Zachariah stirred at her touch, and his eyes lazily fluttered open. He looked up wide-eyed to his mother then shifted them over to the Cetra, cooing at her. "Hello there," she sang to him, looking to see who's eyes he had. They were a strong blue, but then again, they almost looked blue-violet, probably because of Tifa's ruby ones… She leaned in closer to examine them when she felt a small yet familiar aura around him. It reminded her of….

"The time has come, my child." The voice of the planet spoke out to her. The time for her to go had come, rather unrepentantly. Aerith sighed.

"We should be heading back now," the bartender spoke up, "They kids will be home soon. I'll leave you some alone time with her." Cloud silently agreed. As the she reached the exit of the church, Tifa added "Goodbye Aerith… Until the next time we meet."

"So, how's fatherhood going along?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck when she asked. "I guess it's true that you learn something new everyday."

"He's so cute. I just wanna steal him! Of course Tifa wouldn't approve of that." Cloud chuckled at her statement. Aerith became unusually silent, thinking about what she wanted to say next. "Thank you for bringing them to see me. I'm glad I got to see you one last time. Give you a proper goodbye."

"Last time?"

"I have to go. The Planet's already given me so much time here." As she expected, he stayed silent, thinking to himself. "You have to take care of yourself now; you and your family. For everyone."

"…….I'll miss you."

"We'll run into each other again, someday, I'm sure." The two stood in silence for what seemed eternity. "Get going Cloud; you don't wanna leave Tifa standing out there waiting, do ya'?" she blurted out adding her famous giggle. Seeing her friend's uneasiness, she took one of his hands into hers. "Everything will be alright. How many times have I told you this?"

"I know, but…" he paused, returning to a thinking state, then nodding in agreement "….Okay."

She watched him leave, with much hesitation, and then came face to face with Ilfana the moment to returned to the Lifestream. Her mother greeted her with another one of the sad smiles she had been giving lately. A rather large elaborate white door stood a few feet away, Aerith could only guess that it was the door to the Promised Land.

"Are you prepared?"

"As ready as I can be." With that said, her mother hugged her tightly, and kissed the Cetra lightly on the forehead.

"I hope you find it to be, the place that you want it to be. My happiness is your happiness." The woman released her daughter, and as on cue the door opened, a bright light emanating from it. Aerith began to enter, with one hand trying to keep the light from blinding her. When she crossed, she heard the door behind her shut, and suddenly she was enclosed in darkness. Not able to see anything, the brunette tripped over her feet.

"What….where am I?" she asked softly, fearful of the situation… Strange sounds crept throughout the darkness, however they were somewhat soothing.

"Sleep for now, my child."

"The Planet?"

"Sleep." Aerith, out of the blue, felt a weary sensation spread across her body, and soon fell to the Planet's command.

During her rest, the ancient could hear muffled voices and other noises… All but one. It wasn't the Planet, but the one of an unfamiliar woman. Most of the time she seemed to be engaged in conversations with others, but once in a while she would speak to Aerith, asking on her condition, telling her that she couldn't wait to meet her. As much as she wanted to answer back, the Cetra was much too tired to do so. This seemed to continue for a while, until one day she was finally able to awaken. This state only lasted for a moment though, because she was soon met with the same light that had blinded her when she entered the door to the Promised Land.

And in an instant, she forgot who she was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- _5 years later_---------

"Zach! Zach!" Tifa called out throughout Seventh Heaven. In a matter of seconds, a young boy with a mass of messy raven hair came racing down the steps, running into her with an "ouch". "Zach, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that. Gods you have so much energy! I can't even place where you got it from." Azure eyes looked up at her, and Tifa couldn't help but smile. "Is my little man excited?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, a bright smile across his features. "I'm gonna make sooooooo many new friends!" The boy animated the amount of friend he would acquire by spreading his arms out in a circular fashion, resulting in a light laughter from his maternal figure.

"I bet you will honey, now let's get going before you're late," replied Tifa, handing him a lunch bag. "We'll say bye to your father first, before we leave to the bus stop. Maybe he'll walk out with us?"

The five year nodded, and took his mother's hand, leading her to towards the front of the bar. Cloud's face was buried in maps and orders for deliveries, lost in thought process until he felt a small tug on his pants.

"I'm going to school now," Zachariah with his little voice stated, full of enthusiasm. "Are you gonna miss me?" His father smirked at his remark while ruffling the boy's wild locks. He always asked him the question when he was leaving, and now the situation had been reversed. Cloud sat the papers down and crouched down to meet the boy eye to eye.

"It'll be quieter, that's for sure."

"Unless Auntie Yuffie visits. She always makes lots of noise." Tifa giggled at her son's response. "She said school wasn't as great as Mommy said."

"That's because AuntieYuffie spent a lot of her time in detention, dear," defended his mother.

"What's detention?"

"Oh, nothing you have to worry about, as long as you stay out of trouble." She replied, turning her attention to the blonde. "I'm going out to drop him off to the bus stop. Care to join us?"

Zach let out a gasp, and began tugging firmly on his father's hand all the while begging for him to come. "Please-please-please-please-please? " Cloud had always had a problem telling his son "no," especially when he would make those puppy dog eyes. Tifa would always have to reprimand the warrior later for falling for the little one's "trap." How could someone so innocent looking be so cunning? After Cloud gave him the slightest indication of a "yes," the three of them soon found themselves strolling out to the door hand in hand.

There weren't many kids living on this street, especially elementary students, so the stop was rather deserted. A raven haired pregnant woman appeared with her own son, and while waiting stroke up a conversation with Tifa.

"Is your son starting school this year too?"

"Why, yes, he is. Your son is in Kindergarten too?" Tifa quickly added to her pwn, "Look, he might be in the same class as you." Zachariah peered over to look at him; he had had deep chocolate hair, although it was rather long, almost girly looking. His cobalt eyes met with jade ones, set in a cold glare. Instead of turning away quickly, the young Strife just smiled brightly and turned to his father, unaware of what happened between the two children.

"I'm gonna make friends with _him_." He whispered ecstatically to Cloud, a big smile still plastered to his face. He responded with another casual small smile, believing his son could make friends with a rock, if he wished it. Tifa was friendly herself at that age, but Zach took it to a whole different level. But Tifa always said that one can never have too many friends. And in his lifetime, these words were very true.

"He missed the age limit for it by one week last year. Although, you can tell he's not too excited about it," the lady continued, looking down at her son, "He really doesn't need to be in it right now, but it'll be good socially. After all, he's going to be a big brother soon."

"Do you know what the baby's going to be?"

"They're boys," she declared beaming with joy, "I'm having triplets!" The bartender opened her mouth to congratulate her, when her own son interrupted her.

"Where do babies come from?"

The other boy snorted in response, while Tifa's mouth was left in surprise. Cloud smirked slyly at her situation. She quickly regained her composure, and answered "Your father will tell you when you're older." It was now her turn to smirk while her companion was left in shock.

"You can't tell me now? I _am_ five years old," he said, holding up five fingers. The warrior arched an eyebrow at his offspring.

"You're _only_ five years old. And the answer is no."

Just as the child could protest, the bus arrived; much to the couple's relief. The two ushered him unto the vehicle, waving as he took off. The other mother politely gave her goodbyes, and they walked back to the bar together.

"I can't believe it's been five years already… Today he's starting school, before you know it he'll be graduating," said Tifa, blinking back tears. "They're just growing up too fast." Her husband chuckled at how emotional she was getting, reminiscing on how his own mother cried when he began school. It had to be a maternal thing. "I'm going to wake Denzel now, he's probably hit the snooze button seven times already."

However, when the silence finally settled in and after years of hearing his son's laughter fill the place, Cloud decided that perhaps it wasn't a maternal thing after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a rather short trip to the next bus stop. Zachariah had planned to attempt making friends with the other boy he met earlier, but his it was corrupted due to the fact he had chose a one-seater way in the back. He would just wait for another opportunity. The next stop had much more children at this one, which pleased him immensely. The bus began to fill with children, each one taking his or her own seat out of shyness. The last girl finally got onboard, but found herself having to choose a seat to share with someone. Naturally, Zach offered to share his own seat with her. He observed her while she settled there: a petite rosy faced emerald eyed lass, with shades of wavy auburn hair cascading down her shoulders, tied halfway up with a white bow to match her sundress. There was something warming about her presence; his little heart was racing.

"You know, you're really _really_ pretty," he blurted out. The girl turned to him with a shocked expression which transformed quickly into a smile, but her blush still apparent on her face.

"Thank you," she softly replied, batting her long lashes at the one who so kindly allowed her to sit next to him. He thought for a moment his heart stopped.

The day continued on, each member of the Strife family doing the daily routine they always did, with the exception of the youngest, starting a new one up. Marlene, who stayed in Edge for education purposes, adjusted her own to pick up the little one, greeting with a smile. He walked out after the black haired boy from earlier, who seemed very exhausted, and in a rush to leave the area.

"Bye!!!" Zach shouted, the other boy quickly pulling his pregnant mother away from the scene. Marlene could only ponder what the boy had gone through.

"Who is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, grasping his little hand as they began to walk back to Seventh Heaven.

"My new friend," he stated quite proudly, grinning ear to ear.

"….I….see. Well, how was your day?" Marlene knew he was ready to explode with the day's events; meeting the brunette girl on the bus, having the sharp-eyed boy from this morning in the same class, with a name he couldn't pronounce (but nicknamed him "Ana" despite the obvious irritation the name gave his new "friend"), the other students and teacher's personalities; he rambled on and on, speaking in a fast paced fashion, which Marlene had grown used to. In return, she simply responded "Really?"s and "Oh's."

"I was really _really_ hungry on the way back, and she shared some chocolate chip cookies with me; they were really_ really_ good. Maybe tomorrow I can…" He abruptly stopped mid-sentence, and started thinking to himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what her name is…. I forgot to ask!" The older brunette giggled. Only he could hold a conversation with someone and not think twice about what their name was.

"You'll see her tomorrow, won't you?" It was so cute the way he went on about the girl he met; she knew Denzel would have a blast if he found out Zach's small crush. Although, she wasn't too sure how his parents would react.

"I guess… Hey…. Marlene? Do you have any other ribbons like that?" questioned Zachariah, with a sheepish look.

"Hmm? Not like this one… do you a mean big one or a pink one?" Marlene began fiddling with her long coffee-colored braid.

"Umm, how about…. A pink one?"

"I might have something…" she answered, as they reached their destination. The two entered and she swiftly said, "Wait here." Marlene then went to her room and began searching through her hair accessories. With no luck, she opted to check her sewing supplies (something she had picked up from Elmyra) and found the last bit of satin pink ribbon still on the spool. It wasn't very thick, but should suffice for whatever Zach would need it for. It was a little long though. Shrugging it off, she returned to hand the ribbon to him, who then proceeded to fold it neatly and stick it into his pocket.

Tifa soon found the two at the base of the stairs, and wasted no time in questioning her son about his school day. Unfortunately, because of time (and Tifa's many questions about how the educational aspects of school coming along), Zach wasn't able to talk about the little girl he met on the bus, which somewhat disappointed him. He did manage to ask his mother if it was alright to invite some friends over to play the upcoming Saturday, in which she agreed since the whole gang would be visiting, the bar would be closed, and most importantly, Cloud would be home. He already knew all the friends he made would be willing to come. He just needed to make sure the two he wanted to be there most would show up as well… Ana and the girl he met today.

Tomorrow, he would definitely find out her name.

* * *

_Like "EHMYGAWD" that was so long. I didn't know where exactly I wanted to stop, I mean, I could have stopped about 5 times into the story. I just kept writing and writing and writing….. But I think it ended in a good spot. Thanks to everyone who's read and/or reviewed this, I really appreciate it!!!!! Next update is the finale!!!! _

_Lol, and you can take a gander of what is actually happening. If anyone understands it. (If you don't; lemme know cause I don't want anyone to get TOO lost._


	4. Something To Hope For

_A/N: It's been a while since I updated this one, but this last chapter's the longest of the three, so it's worth the wait yes? Thanks for everyone who stops by to read and/or review this story, you have my undying gratitude_

_Yumerin: Thanks for your patience! Ana should be a lot easier to figure out in this chapter, with all the hints I threw in there. :) And your answer on the triplets is indeed correct!_

_ghikiJ: Yes, this is her Promised Land! I think Aerith's life was really a sad one, experience wise._

_cerberus angel: Ana shall be revealed!_

_anime/videogame freak: Thanks! This is the last chappie, so I hope you like the results. :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, really._

_Yuffie: 'Cause I own it all! (pumps fist into the air)_

* * *

_All seasons are beautiful for the person who carries happiness within._

_- Horace Friess_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Something to Hope For**

When Saturday came around, Zach couldn't be more excited. He was up bright and early, running around, waiting impatiently for his guests to arrive. His mother laughed at the way he constantly looked at the clock.

"Zachariah, none of your friends will be here till noon, how come you're up so early?"

"I can't stay asleep," the little boy answered. Tifa chuckled a bit, as this was not in character at all, as it normally took forever to wake him up.

"Morning!" Marlene greeted making her way to the kitchen, patting Zach on the head as she went by.

"Say, you want to help Marlene and me with breakfast? We sure have a lot to cook!"

"Okay!"

Tifa was nowhere near lying when she said there was much to be made. Zach was only to help get ingredients, as the bartender didn't want him to get injured doing anything with the oven. He watched as Marlene fried pounds and pounds of various meats while his mother made so many stacks of pancakes…. After all, two plates of meat satisfied Barret and three whole stacks of pancakes would satisfy Yuffie, which in her current condition, another stack would probably be needed. And that was only two people.

Cloud and Denzel came downstairs in the process of breakfast making, the aroma it made never failed to do so, hoping to catch the end of it. However, failing to time themselves correctly, the raven haired woman sent the teenager to egg frying, and her husband to cleaning up the dishes. Just as she was setting the tea, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Zach said, running over to the door. Surprisingly, it was the person who the tea was specifically for. "It's Uncle Cid!"

"Hey there kiddo, what's cooking?"

"Pancakes."

"Sounds good." The pilot made his way in yelling over to the kitchen about the status of his tea, while his wife and a little girl trailed behind.

"Hello Zachariah," Shera said, leading her seven-year-old daughter inside.

"Hi Mrs. Highwind. Hi…Stella…" The small blonde smirked at him.

"Hiya Zach." He could see mischief twinkling in her eyes. For whatever reason, Stella Highwind thoroughly enjoyed torturing the young Strife, yet no one would believe him though, because she would put up a sweet front. Truly a devil in disguise. Or maybe it was proof the she really was her father's daughter?

Within the next hour, Seventh Heaven's bar became a bustling bar. Everyone seemed to fussing over the ninja princess, who soon would be producing the next heir to Wutai.

"Gawd, I dunno how you two did it! I'm so fat I can't see my feet anymore!" she grumbled, polishing off her fourth round of pancakes. Cid thought about making a smart remark about that, but the warning glares from his wife gave him changed his mind.

"You'll lose weight afterwards," Tifa replied, collecting any unused plates.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, Miss "Easy-to-lose-baby-fat"," the Wutainese girl scoffed.

The meeting progressed, and Zach's eyes never seemed to leave anything that showed relation to time. About five minutes before twelve, the doorbell rang again, and the ebony haired boy rushed to the door, with his mother following behind.

"Hey hey, I thought everyone who was coming already came?"

"Some of Zach's friends from school are coming today," Cloud explained, taking a sip of coffee.

"Damn, that kid doesn't waste time making 'em, it's only been what a week?" the one-handed gunman questioned.

"That's Zach for you," Marlene chirped.

Quickly snapping open the door, the blue-eyed boy found himself looking at the mother-to-be of triplets.

"Hello," she greeted a big smile on her face.

"Where's Ana?"

"Ana?" she asked, looking at him quizzically. "Oh! Ana, he's hiding behind me." The boy took no time in averting his gaze there. He found his invited guest trying his best to avoid the boy, and the lady giggled. "Don't be so shy, he won't bite." He just huffed in response. When Tifa finally made her way to the door, she smiled in recognition of the long-haired woman. She must have walked here, in that condition, she knew she was probably just a little tired.

"Zachariah, why haven't you invited them in yet?" she lightly scolded, gently pushing her son out of the doorway. The two of them made their way in, following Tifa to where they others were conversing. Everyone fell silent, checking to see what kind of "friends" the youngest Strife had made. "Come in and have something to drink? It must have been something, to walk all the way here."

"Oh no, really, I need all the exercise I can get," she said sitting on an empty barstool. With everyone staring at her, she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Everyone, this is Maia," Tifa introduced, pouring her a glass of water.

"And who might you be?" the Yuffie probed, her eyes scanning the dark brunet boy. When he didn't answer, Maia gave him a little nudge.

"I am Anastasius Serafeim Crescent the First."

Vincent nearly choked on what he was drinking when the young boy declared this, and Cid had to smack his back a couple of times to get the fluid down. The shinobi princess started to think that maybe that wasn't a good question to ask. Cloud and Tifa just exchanged worried glances.

"See, I told you his name was hard to say," Zach said, matter-of-factly. "So, can me and Ana-"

"Anastasius," his so-called friend interrupted.

"Can me and Ana go play now?"

"Um," Tifa said, somewhat taken aback from this new information, "Sure honey. Why don't you take Stella with you?" This little girl gave him a devious grin. Zach reluctantly nodded, then proceeded to drag Ana upstairs, the young Highwind following behind.

"Ana-sa… ana… Ana-stah?" the azure-eyed boy tried to pronounce.

"Anastasius."

"What kinda name is that? What exactly does that mean anyway?" Stella asked, wondering what his parents were thinking when they named him.

"Resurrection."

"So…." Barret began, as Maia was sipping away at the water, "Ya ever have any relatives that worked in the science business? Particularly for ShinRa?"

Upstairs when they finally reached the five-year-old's room, Zachariah pulled out all sorts of games to play. Stella insisted to try their luck at "Candyland", while Anastasius thought Monopoly was a much more intriguing game… they trio finally settle on the game "Life." In the mist of playing, the raven-haired boy saw a long piece of silver hair in his friend's locks. He quickly reached and plucked it, resulting in a twitch in response.

"What are you doing?!" Anastasius roared, placing a hand where the strand was taken from.

"Hey Ana, do you know you have grey hair?" Zach asked, observing the shiny thread.

"Don't you know grey hair is wisdom?" he retorted.

"Grey hair is a sign of stress," Stella remarked. "I would know 'cause my daddy has a whole head full of it." Zachariah nodded and began to search his friend's hair for any more, but his hands were swatted away before he could check.

"Leave my hair alone!"

"I'm just trying to help! Stress is for old people, you don't need any." He defended.

The commotion at Seventh Heaven stopped when the doorbell rang again. Maia took this chance to escape her interrogation, very confused why anyone would care to know about her husband's side of the family, as another two boys found their way to Zach's room.

"….. I was not aware that Lucrecia had a younger brother."

"Well, it's just a coincidence right?" Yuffie said, adding a nervous laugh.

"It has to be," Tifa tried to agree. She looked to Cloud for something else to be added, but he shrugged the whole thing off. Barret quickly changed the subject to how the oil business was going, and other conversations sprang up, trying to distract Vincent. More children came, each time Zach looked like he was waiting for someone else though. The total number of times of doorbell ringing since noon: six.

"What did he do, invite the whole class?" Denzel asked as the eighth child came in.

"We should be happy he didn't invite the whole school," Marlene said. Already Tifa was worrying about her son's next birthday party. They were once again interrupted by a seventh ring, this time Denzel answering the door. He was greeted by two girls who he knew from school, each squealing happily when he opened it.

"Oh… Notholi… Fritilla…uh…hi?" The two girls burst into giggling. If anything, he knew he had no luck with women, even though girls tried to talk to him all the time. Tifa would say it was because he was "too cute for his own good," which he guessed was a good thing, since she said the same thing about Cloud.

"Hi, Denzel," the older one said, trying to retain her laughter. Marlene came to see what was taking him so long, when she saw the two girls flirting away. Instead she peeked around the corner, watching the whole situation play out… maybe she could use this as black-mail later. "So our lil' sis says she was invited here."

"Lil' sis?" They moved aside, showing the little girl Zach had met on the bus. She was holding a bouquet of yellow and white lilies, sheepishly blushing at her sister's actions. They then returned to the first positions, and chatted with the boy, who stuttered half the time. Marlene decided that Denzel probably needed to be saved now, and motioned for Tifa to go to the door. The martial artist, not knowing what was going on, came to find her adopted son's face red as an apple, and the two girls straightened up when she came to the entrance. They then quickly said goodbye to the wavy haired teen, and left. Denzel gave a huge sigh of relief. When Tifa's cinnamon colored eyes reach the child, the first thing she did was gasp. Waves of brown hair, emerald eyes, and two pink bows holding up two small pigtails holing a third of her hair, with the rest of her hair hanging….She was like… a miniature Aerith. But it couldn't be?

"Um," the little brunette said softly, holding out the flowers, "My mommy said it was okay for me to give these to you. I like them, so I was hoping you'd like them too."

"Thanks you," she softly replying, taking the gift from her. "I like them very much…"

"That's right," Denzel thought aloud, "Your family owns a flower shop, right?" The girl nodded in response. Tifa's first instinct made her call out to Cloud.

The way his wife said his name, alarmed him and the rest of the group. Rushing out there, each ready for a fight, they found the ebony-haired bartender holding a bouquet of flowers, staring down at an auburn-haired girl. Realizing there was no threat or danger, Yuffie sighed, and came to examine the girl closer. The others just stood there wondering why she had sounded so troubled.

"Eh-my-gawd, she looks just like-"

"Eryth!" Zach cried, running down the stairs, other kids following behind, giving the girl a hug when he reached her. "I was wondering when you'd show up! Hey you're wearing the ribbons I gave you! Oh wait, I thought you gave you one?"

The girl fumbled with some of her wavy hair, replying, "Mommy cut it in two 'cause, she said it was too long by itself, and the ribbon would get lost in my hair because it was too thin."

"Aerith?! Your name is Aerith?! For real?" the ninja princess questioned, shaking the girl's shoulders with her hands. The rest of the group surrounded her, each scanning her looks. It somewhat scared the poor child. "How?"

"Um… my mommy likes lilies too?"

"Lilies?!"

"Erythronium, a genus of the family Liliaceae," Anastasius commented from the stairway.

"She's a genius?!"

"No Yuffie, "genus" is a classification term for living things," Nanaki explained.

"Damn, you'd think an empress would know more $!# words! Wutai is &#&# doomed." Cid said aloud, Shera quickly elbowing him in the stomach.

"Today is jus' full of surprises," Barret added. The blonde-haired warrior nodded, and turned to his wife.

"Must be fate," he said to her, a finger tracing a lily's petals.

"You think so?"

He took another look at the two children who were amused at the situation, whispering to each other, giggling at the actions of the adults.

"**Didn't I tell you? He was my first love."**

"Definitely."

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 13 years later-----

Fenrir roared in front of the tiny shop, with its new owner excited about the trip he was making with his girlfriend today. After all, a special girl, on her special day, needs to be taken somewhere special, right?

Rushing out of the shop, adjusting the pink ribbon on the left side of her head, Eryth quickly hopped onto the motorcycle, giving the now eighteen-year-old Zachariah a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, the triplets were on the phone."

"They just saw you yesterday!" he complained. During the passing years, the two had been helping Anastasius look after his brothers, when his parents were too busy to do so, and had become very attached to the flower girl in the process. "I don't get why they love you so much. Especially the youngest one. Do you know he shoots me dirty looks when you aren't looking?"

"I'm sorry honey, but what can I do? Say no?"

Knowing very well how well behaved the trio was without her presence, he choked out a "Never mind." He knew his best friend would find the nearest sharp object and stab him repeatedly if she quit going to help baby-sit.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" he replied.

"It's always a surprise!"

_Every now and then_

_We find a special friend_

_Who never lets us down_

"You'll love this one for sure!" He started revving up the engine, and the couple was on their way to the raven-haired boy's destination. Zach led the two out of the Edge, past unfinished roads to old unused dusty ones.

_Who understands it all_

_Reaches out each time you fall_

_You're the best friend that I've found_

Eryth buried one side of her face into her lover's back, trying to see the sights at the same time. She had never left the city, so it was interesting to see what was outside of it. Her blue-eyed boyfriend always said that when the two of them finished schooling, they would both go out and see the world. It was amazing how long the two had stayed together.

_I know you can't stay_

_But part of you will never ever go away_

_Your heart will stay_

The surrounding area wasn't so interesting to look at, but the brunette girl thought for a slight moment, on one of the passing cliffs, she saw a huge rusty sword sticking out of the ground.

"Hey, isn't that like your father's sword?" she yelled out, since Fenrir's motor was extremely loud.

"Oh, I asked him about that! Said it belonged to a friend a really long time ago!" he answered over the noise.

_I'll make a wish for you _

_And hope it will come true _

_That life will just be kind _

_To such a gentle mind_

He stopped right in front old city of Midgar. Eryth couldn't possibly think of what could be surprising in a bunch of ruins.

"Midgar? What's here?"

"Hey, I said it was a surprise!"

He drove slower this time in the city's limits, to a place where the young emerald-eyed girl made out a sign that looked like it said "Sector 5." When he turned the vehicle off, they were in front of what seemed to be a church.

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

"A church?" she said, a skeptical expression on her features.

"Cover your eyes!" he scolded, as he lifted her delicate hands over her eyelids. "And don't peek!" The man led her into the church, beaming with excitement. "Okay, you can look now."

_I don't need eyes to see _

_The love you bring to me _

_No matter where I go _

When she opened her eyes, she was at a loss for words… It was really breathtaking. There in the middle of the church was a sparkling pool of water, but it was surrounded by dozens and dozens of lush flowers, as if someone had taken a whole field of them and placed it inside.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, babe!" Zach wailed, embracing the girl from behind.

_And I know that you'll be there _

_Forever more a part of me _

_You're everywhere _

_I'll always care_

"It's beautiful!" she said, happiness clear across her face.

"See, I knew you'd love it." Eryth giggled, and made her way over to the glistening pool of water. They sat at the edge, both with smiling at the scenery.

"How'd you find this place?"

"Wandering around, naturally," he answered, chuckling afterwards. "Actually, for whatever reason, I ended up here. Like I was drawn to it." His girlfriend silently agreed.

"Somehow… I understand that. And I feel like we should be thanking someone, something…."This feeling inside her compelled her to thank a nearby flower.

"**My happiness is your happiness, Aerith."**

Did she just hear the flower speaking to her? It was so familiar too, but she couldn't place her finger on the voice.

_I'll make a wish for you _

_And hope it will come true_

"Hey Zach, remember what we learned in history the other day?"

"Some of it. You know, history's more of Ana's department… You know, he's always saying that stuff?" The brunette giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"One needs to know the importance of one's history to avoid making the mistakes made in the past," Eryth said, trying to imitate the man's deep voice.

"Don't know why he needs to show up to school, the guy's a genius."

"Because his mother said she wanted him to grow up like a normal kid, that's why. Something or other about being in a healthy social environment. It isn't good to deprive someone's childhood. She would know, being a psychiatrist and all."

_That life will just be kind _

_To such a gentle mind_

"I know, I know. So why'd you ask?"

"I was thinking about the plate. It must have awfully hard for the flowers here to grow. With no sky and all."

"Maybe someone took care of them?"

"Maybe… With the plate no longer here, I wonder if the flowers are happy?"

_If you lose your way _

_Think back on yesterday_

"Why not? The certainly don't look unhappy."

"I guess so."

"So, is my flower girl happy?" he cooed, snuggling up against her. Eryth let out another giggle, and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

_Remember me this way_

This felt so right, like it was always meant to be this way. She peered down to their reflections in the water, and for a moment, saw the these reflections sitting together in the same position, but looking towards the sky.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

"In that case, you'll be happy forever."

_Remember me this way _

And naturally, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

_Gawd, that was long. A happy ending right? For everybody! Yay! BTW, Stella, Maia, Notholi and Fritilla aren't anyone in general "reincarnated." As for the names, Stella is chosen cause it means "star" and fit's for a rocket-town babeh yeah? I read that Maia means "mother." Notholi and Fritilla come from the genera "Notholirion" and "Fritillaria." Both in the Liliaceae family. Lol. As for Ana, having the same name and looks as the notorious Sephy would alarm the public right? Hojo had black hair and Lucrecia's was brown, so I settled for dark brown. _

_The lyrics near the end come from "Remember Me the Way" by Jordan Hills... It's so pretty, everyone should take a listen to it! It reminds me very much of Zack and Aerith. :)_

_Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I enjoyed writing it - it's my first completed fanfic!_

_And who is the father to Yuffie's babeh? Well, you can choose, cause, this story's not about Yuffie._

_Yuffie: It should've been!_

_Now for some shameless promotion: For anyone who enjoys a bit of Yuffentine, please read my new FFVII story, "The Misadventures of a Princess and Her Frog." It's a parody of the fairy tale "The Frog Prince" but with much more twists and turns before their happily ever after. Naturally, there will be Cloti and Zerith moments in there too! So please check it out! Hopefully I can update it tomorrow. :)_


End file.
